Phi
Girl Fai Participant 3 |gender=Female |hair=White Red |occupation=Unknown |status = Alive Alive |voice=Chiaki Omigawa (Japanese) Karen Strassman (English) |relative = Sigma Klim (father) Diana (mother) Delta (brother) Kyle Klim (half-brother) Unknown researcher (adoptive mother) Unknown researcher (adoptive father) |age = 20 (as of 2028) (born on November 16th, 2029) |eye = Blue |appearances = Virtue's Last Reward Zero Time Dilemma }} Phi is a player in the Nonary Game: Ambidex Edition, and the deuteragonist of Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward. She first appears in the Elevator, along with Sigma Klim, and seems to know him, or at least his name. Like everyone else, she tells everyone that she was kidnapped after a cloud of white smoke engulfed her, knocking her out and forcing her to participate in the Nonary Game. She reappears in Zero Escape: Zero Time Dilemma as a player of the Decision Game to determine the ultimate fate of humanity. Appearance Phi is a pale-skinned, blue-eyed young woman with short, white, cropped hair. In Virtue's Last Reward, her hair is topped off with a large, black flower hairpin. She seems to be a bit on the short side - she is shorter than Luna and Alice. She is slightly taller than Clover. In Virtue's Last Reward, Phi wears a white shirt over a short, black dress that has a sky blue design along the bottom. She also wears a long, sleeveless jacket with the same sky blue color and has black necklaces that she wears over her shirt and large, shin-high black boots. A brooch is located on her left breast area, along with a bracelet on her left wrist. The brooch has a Latin phrase written on the back: "Elapsam semel occasionem non ipse potest Iuppiter reprehendere", which translates to: "Not even Jupiter can find a lost opportunity". In Zero Time Dilemma, Phi wears a boat-neck, white shirt with sleeves pulled back to her elbows. Her brooch is fixated on her left breast. A black undershirt is underneath the white shirt. She wears blue, jean-type shorts that go up to her midriff and down to just beneath her butt. She also wears black boots and blue-framed glasses. Her hair is flatter and she has orange eyebrows. Like the other participants, she has a bracelet on her left wrist. Phi's eyebrows are ginger orange. During the game, Phi claims that this is because her natural hair color is red and she bleaches/dyes it white. Personality Generally, Phi is rather cold, methodical and curt, but not necessarily callous or cruel. Blunt to a fault, her cool attitude can be off-putting. She does not trust everyone and is willing to betray others to protect herself. She can be extremely forceful and demanding when she needs something, such as information from Dio, and she uses profanity when agitated. She is also not afraid to examine corpses for clues, showing bravery and courage. She is very secretive about her past and rarely talks about it. She can be quite manipulative. As shown during Luna's route, she convinced K to ally by trapping Dio outside the AB Room because picking betray would be worse for her and then berating K when he claimed he picked ally due to a connection he felt with Phi. Also, when Sigma and Phi betray Tenmyouji during Clover's route, she tricks Sigma into having him take all the blame and causes Tenmyouji to get angry at Sigma. This maintains Tenmyouji's trust for Phi. Phi does have some compassionate and empathetic moments. In this sense, Phi is somewhat tsundere. She cares about the other players, sans Dio who she perceives is an asshole, and wants everyone to escape alive. She tends to become close to Sigma, acting as his partner, and even hugs him when they both know they will be killed by the bombs. Phi possesses a vast amount of intelligence, including on philosophical topics such as Schrödinger's Cat, Latin (her brooch inspired her), science and physics. When the players need to enter the Chromatic Doors, Phi is usually the one who will calculate the possible combinations for everyone else. It is revealed later that, like Sigma, Phi is an Esper and has the ability to send her conscious mind through alternate timelines, albeit not as skillfully as he can. She cannot freely choose to jump between timelines, nor can she completely retain her memories when she jumps as easily as he can. In the elevator, Phi says she wishes she had a baby, and when Sigma asks her if she likes kids, Phi replies, "Yeah... I guess so", suggesting that she is willing to have a maternal side to her, but it hasn't happened yet since she's only 20 anyway. In the infirmary, Phi may sing a little song, implying she likes music and singing. She also enjoys puns to an extent, since she often makes them with Sigma. In Zero Time Dilemma, Phi returns, still sassy as ever. However, this time, she's also self-sacrificing and willing to die in an incinerator for a 50/50 chance of saving Sigma's life. If Sigma dies, Phi is furious at Diana for becoming a murderer. If Phi is incinerated, she holds no resentment towards Diana. Background In Zero Time Dilemma, Sigma and Diana are trapped in the Underground Shelter in one of the alternate timelines of the Decision Game. With ten months of food to sustain themselves and Gab, the couple waits there in hopes that Akane, who had escaped the facility, will return to rescue them. However, after a month, Diana begins to express doubt and begins to despair, but Sigma provides comfort for her and the two eventually build a romance that ultimately results in Diana becoming pregnant. Nine months later on November 16th, 2029, Diana gives birth to twins. The first is a boy, whom the couple name Delta. The second is a girl whom is named Phi in honor of the girl of the same name the two participated with in the Decision game. However, with no food left in the facility, the couple decides to use an ancient alien technology in the Transporter Room, which recently regained power to be utilized, to send their children's atomic data through spacetime in hopes of giving them a better life. Before coping their data, Diana bestows her Bluebird Music Box to her son, while she gives Phi's Brooch to her daughter. She also writes their names on their feet so their new parents will know their names. Though the aftermath after the twins' data is sent through the machine is unknown, it is likely that Sigma, Diana, the twins, and Gab all eventually starved to death. As a result of their atomic data being sent through time, Phi and Delta were eventually "reconstructed" in 1904. Ten months later, that reconstructed Phi was once again scanned into the machine. While it is not exactly known what happens to 1904 Phi, it is implied in the "Other Phi" file in Zero Time Dilemma that 1904 Phi eventually became a scientist who worked in an American lab. In 2008, the ten month old Phi was once again reconstructed in an American lab by two scientists who adopted her, possibly implying 1904 Phi is the adoptive mother of 2008 Phi. 2008 Phi retained no memory of her true parents or her first cloning. Her only memento of her mother, whom is told died shortly after her birth, is a brooch with the latin phrase: "Elapsam semel occasionem non ipse potest Iuppiter reprehendere", which translates to: "Not even Jupiter can find a lost opportunity". Dcom experiment On December 25, 2028, Phi was knocked out with the white gas that was used on everyone else. She had a consciousness swap from 2074. Phi then participated in the Mars Mission Test Site simulation in Nevada. However, the simulation was a trap. In the D-END 1: route, Phi is injected with Radical-6 by Mira. Knowing what will occur in the near future, Phi asks Sigma to burn her body to keep the virus from spreading. Diana tazes Phi with a stun gun to knock her unconscious and vows to save both Sigma and Phi. Phi is presumably sent to a hospital, but there, the virus spreads. Apocalypse After the virus got out, she volunteered to participate in the AB Project orchestrated by Sigma and Akane Kurashiki in 2029 to change history. On April 13, 2029, Phi was already frozen in a Treatment Pod. Her body went to 2074, but her consciousness (which experienced the Decision Game and the Radical-6 outbreak) dispersed. For 45 years, Phi was placed in cold sleep in a Treatment Pod, until reawakening on January 25, 2074 with her last memories being from before December 25, 2028. ''Virtue's Last Reward'' When the game starts, she finds herself trapped inside an elevator-like room, along with Sigma. The two eventually escape the room and the Nonary Game: Ambidex Edition starts. In Luna's timeline, K claims that he felt a connection to Phi, and that he felt that they are both similar somehow, however Phi disagrees with this saying that she did not give him permission to have a connection. Also when Sigma fails to deactivate the bombs, Phi claims that he was very familiar to her. It is learned that Phi was recruited as a part of the AB Project due to her latent power in jumping between timelines. Like the others, she was infected with Radical-6. The reason for this was to further speed up the development of this ability and send her consiousness to the past. Phi END For the first round of the AB Game, she and Sigma pair up with Alice and go to the Crew Quarters. After she tells Sigma about the Prisoner's Dilemma, he betrays Alice who picked ally, much to his surprise, as he remembered in another timeline, Alice picked betray and they had picked ally, with her stating that picking ally was a foolish choice. For the next round of the AB Game, Phi is a Magenta Solo, and she goes with Sigma and Luna into the red door and heads into the Control Room. After escaping, she betrays Sigma and Luna in the AB Game, who ally, wanting revenge for an alternative timeline where she picked ally, but Sigma betrayed her. Sigma eventually remembers this and is able to convince Phi not to leave, partially due to her wanting to know the truth about the game, much to the relief of the others. At the infirmary, Sigma remembers other timelines and remembers Dio owning the bombs. He tricks him into admitting it, Dio pulls out the detonator and has everyone move back, except for Tenmyouji who kicks him. This causes the detonator to move one meter away from Dio, putting it on countdown mode. Using the other timelines, Sigma and Phi are able to remember the bomb locations (except from Bomb 0, but Sigma successfully deduces a possible location) and passwords, deactivating the bombs with a minute to spare. Phi along with Tenmyouji and Sigma head into room Q and learn some of the truth of the Nonary Game from a hologram of Akane Kurashiki. AB Room: Past Phi and Sigma jump back into the past, one hour before the start of the Nonary Game, to prevent Dio from killing Akane. By saving her, they altered the past, bringing a new future. Akane ties a key to Sigma around his ankle, just before he is forcibly pushed back into the future. Phi END continued Sigma and the group successfully escape through the Number Nine Door, leaving Dio handcuffed to a sink in the Infirmary. Upon leaving the facility, they find out from Tenmyouji that they were on the Moon and that the current date is January 25th, 2074. He also explains that Radical-6 caused 18 antimatter reactors to explode, which caused a nuclear winter. Sigma leads everyone to the B. Garden, where he unlocks the grave. A treatment pod appears, presumably holding Akane. However, it must defrost for a while before it can be opened. While they wait, K explains about everyone's importance in the Nonary Game. When K finishes, the pod opens, revealing a Sigma clone. Everyone is confused who he is, saying that they've never seen anyone like him before. Sigma tries to get everyone to stop playing around, but no one seems to be joking. Panicking, Sigma finds a small pond in the garden and looks at his reflection. Shocked, Sigma discovers his 22-year old mind in an older version of himself. Suddenly, K sheds his armor showing that, in this timeline, K was actually Akane. Akane explains that this was all a part of the AB Plan and that his current young mind switched places with his older mind. Akane explains that Sigma was there to develop his time jumping abilities along with Phi. With his training complete, Akane tells Sigma that it is his time to return to his past body. Akane then proceeds to attack Phi with the knife she recovered earlier from Dio. Sigma throws himself in front of Phi to protect her and is seemingly stabbed, but Akane merely hits him with the handle of the blade. Regardless, Sigma's and Phi's minds return to the past to April 13th, 2029. Another Time END ? meets Phi in the Director's Office, after she fails to keep the virus contained. Sigma told Phi to show Kyle/? a hologram of Sigma talking. Phi is asked by ? about her involvement at the Mars Mission Test Site, but she does not tell him anything, because if ? knows why the mission failed, the possibility of getting to Point E (Radical-6 doesn't escape from the test site) disappears. It is also revealed her consciousness went back to the past along with Sigma's when Akane attacked her. She then states that she is sort of an X factor in all of this. She is suspicious of how he knows so much about the events that occurred, despite being unconscious at the time. This causes ? to leave to go find Akane. Zero Time Dilemma Phi reappears in Zero Escape: Zero Time Dilemma as Participant 3 of the Mars Mission Test Site simulation. She is a member of Team D with Sigma and Diana. Phi is trapped in Ward D in the facility. Branching timelines D-End 1 During the "Fire" decision game, Diana decides to pull the trigger on the revolver. As luck would have it, the round she fired was a blank. With the sound of the blank triggering the shutdown of the incinerator, Phi is able to escape it, but still expresses anger that Diana took the risk. However, Sigma tells her to accept that they received the best possible outcome where none of them died. After escaping the Manufacturing area, D-Team realizes that they can escape the facility by bombing a hole through the Decontamination room. Utilizing a bomb from Manufacturing, they decide to follow through with their plan. However, the bomb requires that someone sacrifices themselves to place the bomb in the Decontamination room filled with Hydrofloric Acid. Sigma volunteers and puts on a suit to protect himself while Phi and Diana get to safety. Though Sigma is successful in placing the bomb, he is unable to escape the blast and loses his right eye as well as both of his arms in the process. Phi and Diana managed to bandage himself up and the three use the newly created hole into the elevator shaft where they find Q-Team dead. As Phi checks Mira, it turns out that she was still barely alive and Mira injects Phi with a vial she received from the Biolab containing Radical-6 before she expires. Knowing that taking Phi to the surface will cause the virus to spread, Phi volunteers to kill herself and burn her corpse in order to prevent this, however Diana refuses and forces the Elevator to return to the surface. Now out of the facility, Phi realizes that she is the reason why Radical-6 was introduced to the world. In the end, with the series of events that occurred in this route, this leads to the start of the events of Virtue's Last Reward. As such, Phi willingly goes into cold sleep so she can participate in the Nonary Game: Ambidex Edition. D-End 2 During the "Fire" decision game, Diana cannot bring herself to risk killing Sigma and ultimately allows time to run out without her pulling the trigger. This causes the incineration process to start and Phi sacrifices herself, saying that this was the best option as her only desire was to have Diana and Sigma live on. Phi's last words are simply telling Diana that there is something familiar about her and that she loves her. The incinerator starts and in mere minutes, nothing is left in the incineration chamber but ashes and Phi's brooch. After Diana and Sigma complete the Transporter Room's puzzles, they find themselves stuck in the Underground Facility as Akane had used the X-Door to escape. This eventually leads to the events that take place in the Background section. Force Quit: D With all three teams spreading the votes during the first Decision Game as well as not pressing the yellow button in the Decontamination Room, D-Team, like the others teams, eventually awaken in the Lounge alive, but still by themselves. However, the mysterious Force Quit box, which was previously closed, is now open. Inside, the screen displays a message asking for "Mother's Mementoes". If the D-2 Route is completed, Diana realizes that the mementoes refer to the gifts she gave to her children in that route. After Diana suddenly embraces Phi, both Sigma and Phi, through Morphogenetic Resonance, recall that past as well, revealing that Phi is a reconstructed version of their daughter. The family tearfully embrace, now fully aware of their reunion in another history. True End Phi and the rest of the Decision game participants decide to SHIFT to the alternate history where they won the coin toss with all memories of the events of the Decision Game still in their minds. Phi survives the ordeal, though it is not known what became of her after the final decision. Quotes Virtue's Last Reward * "Shut up! Just back off, grandpa!" (to Sigma) * "You stay away from me, all right!? Don't even think about doing anything! If any part of you touches me, even by accident, I will break it off! We clear!?" (to Sigma) * "I don't want to die here any more than you. Let's go." * "Well, I'm not Superman, that's for sure. And I'm not Batman, or Spiderman, or Aquaman, or a merman, or a wolfman. I'm not a brahman, or common, or ramen. I'm not a caiman either, so you don't really need to worry about anything. My name is Phi. I guess you could say... I am no man." (after leaving the Elevator) * "Oh my God! There's dihydrogen monoxide coming from the faucet!" * "UGH! Were you even paying attention?" * "Spare me the bullshit! This isn't time for keeping secrets!" (to Alice) * "Guh... What'd I do to deserve this asshole?" (being paired with Dio) * "That logic is flawed and more than slightly disturbing. Unfortunately, I don't really have a counterargument, so center door it is." (to Dio) * "Hurry! What the hell are you waiting for?! Choose betray!" * "If our BP drops below 1... we... we... we DIE!" * "Me? Talk to Clover? I'd have about as much luck talking to a potato right now." * "Sigma! What the hell are you thinking?! Get back here! No... You don't mean... You're going to find Luna?! Goddamnit Sigma! Think about what you're doing! Sigma! Listen to me! You can't do this! SIGMAAAAAAAA!" (Luna END) * "I don't want... to live if it means... being in debt... to you..." (K END) * "...SHIT." (when Clover escapes through the Number Nine Door and leaves her behind) * "Don't screw with us!" (to Zero III) * "The tortoise won because he kept going even when it looked hopeless. I think we should do the same. We've got plenty of time, after all. We'll give the dead the closest thing to a funeral we can manage... And when that's done, we'll start looking. Even if I never leave this place, I'll figure out why we were here. I swear it." * "Don't worry. We'll figure it out, I promise. You know what they say: Swimsuits never quit." (trying to cheer Sigma up when they know they might die) * "Our time's up. This is it. Before... well, before it ends... I wanted to tell you thanks. You know we're about to die, but you still stuck with me. So... thank you, Sigma. Goodbye..." (if the player fails to deactivate a bomb) * "You think I don't KNOW THAT?! What other choice do we have?! Every minute we spend wrestling this PRICK is a minute we don't have to deal with THOSE BOMBS! We don't have time for this!" * "Oh, for God's sake... Luna! SHUT HIM UP!" (regarding Dio) * "You still haven't answered my question. I'm going to ask you one more time. What is the password for the number zero bomb? ...Now. Tell me. What's. THE. PASSWORD?" * "Then where the hell did you learn all this stuff!? I just listened to you tell me a bunch of things you shouldn't have known about! You were sleeping in the pod in the garden. You just woke up! So how can you know all this? You know my past! Sigma's past!" (to ?) Zero Time Dilemma * Sigma: "What the hell are you doing in there?" Phi: "Cutting my next album. What do you think I'm doing?! I'm locked in here!" * "I'd like to avoid the worst sunburn of my life in here!" (trapped in incinerator) * "Why?! Why did you do it?! You murderer! Murderer! I wasn't... I didn't matter at all! I didn't...! I didn't...! So why... why did you..." (Phi furious at Diana for killing Sigma) * "That's all I needed to hear from you, Sigma. Thank you. And Diana, you can't blame yourself. No matter what. You made the right decision. It's weird, but... I feel like we'll see each other again. So I'm not going to say good-bye. I want the two of you... to keep on living. I love you..." (final words before being incinerated) * "What?! No... Diana, you're..." (realizing Diana is her mother) Trivia *Phi's specific backstory, and her specific relevance to the events of the series, were unspecified in Virtue's Last Reward, causing some consternation and much discussion among fans. *Sigma goes to more escape rooms with her than with any other character. He is also paired with her the most. *Her name is the 21st letter in the Greek alphabet. *The only time when Phi's time jumping abilities are present (besides Phi END) is in Dio END. *Phi has the all-time highest BP total in the game after the 5th round of the AB Game during Phi END, with 15 BP. *If Sigma fails to deactivate the bombs, Phi shares an intimate moment with him. *The manner in which Phi received her name is a Bootstrap paradox. Sigma and Diana's daughter born in the D-2 End of Zero Time Dilemma is named after Phi. However, it turns out that Phi is a "clone" of their infant daughter, thereby Phi was named after herself. *It is implied by the cinematic files of Zero Time Dilemma that Phi is her own adoptive mother as the Phi who was sent back to 1904 was said to be working as a scientist at the facility that the Transporter was being hosted in when the 'current' version of Phi was sent into 2008. **It is said that 1904 Phi is a centenarian (someone who lives beyond 100 years). This is possible considering Delta is 124 years old, and he seems to age slower. It would make sense if Phi aged slower too. It's also possible that 1904 Phi is still alive by the time of 999 and Zero Time Dilemma. Gallery Virtue's Last Reward PhiProfile.png|Official profile. VLRcast.png|Phi with the players. ZEVLR.jpg|Phi with the players. VLR wallpaper 1920x1200.jpg|Phi with the players. GoingToBe.png|Phi with the players. PhiSigma.jpg|Phi and Sigma. Poster1.png|Concept art. Poster2.png|Concept art. Poster3.png|Concept art. Ninu1.png|Sigma and Phi drawn by Kinu Nishimura. Phiartbook2.png|Concept art. Phi concept 5.jpg|Concept art. Phi concept 1.jpg|Concept art. Phi concept 2.jpg|Concept art. Phiartbook3.png|Concept art. Phi concept 3.jpg|Concept art. Phi concept 4.jpg|Concept art. Phiartbook4.png|Concept art. PhiBracelet.png|Phi's bracelet. Phi.jpg|Phi before the AB Game results. PhiSit.png|Phi sitting in the AB Room. JustBackOff.png|Phi meets Sigma. PhiElevator.gif|"I don't want to die here any more than you." PhiFine.gif|"Fine." ImagesYBQ6XJP9.jpg|Phi lifts Sigma up. PlayersListen.png|Phi listens to Zero III. PhiGraffiti.png|Phi in front of the bloody graffiti. PhiLunaLounge.png|Phi and Luna in the Lounge. phi and Clover.jpg|Phi with Clover. Phi angry.jpg|Phi claims she's a C cup. Drugs.png|Phi commenting on Sigma. Phi Concerned.jpg|Phi attempting to cheer up Sigma in their final moments by dressing in a swimsuit. AlicePhi.png|Phi and Alice in the B. Garden. DioAttemptsToKillPhi.png|Dio attempts to kill Phi in Dio END. SigmaPhiDio.png|Phi and Sigma with a knocked out Dio in Dio END. PhiThreatensDio.png|Phi threatens Dio in Dio END. PhiLeave.png|Phi in Warehouse B. Phi_computer.jpg|Phi using a computer. Phi_Quark.jpg|Phi carrying Quark in Luna END. K_&_Phi_Sedated.jpg|Phi and K sedated with Soporil in K END. PhiDying.jpg|Phi after being injected with Soporil. PhiGun.jpg|Phi being injected with neostigmine to counter-act the tubocurarine. PhiGun2.jpg|Phi after being injected with neostigmine. ThankYouSigma.gif|"Thank you, Sigma." Security part of story.jpg|Phi being carried by K. Suicide.png|Phi's suicide in Clover END. Knife1.png|Akane attacking Phi. Knife2.png|Akane attacking Phi. Sigma3.png|Phi in the anime. Phi1.png|Phi in the anime. Phi2.png|Phi in the anime. Phi3.png|"We don't have time for this right now, just choose betray." Phi4.png|Phi suggests choosing betray. Phi5.png|"Hurry! What the hell are you waiting for?! Choose betray!" Phi_swim.jpg|Phi in a swimsuit. Phi01.jpg|Phi in reality. Phi02.jpg|Phi in reality. Phi03.jpg|Phi in reality. Phi04.jpg|Phi in reality. Phi05.jpg|Phi in reality. Phi06.jpg|Phi in reality. Phi Clover.jpg|Phi and Clover. Phiangry.png|Phi angry. Phiembarrassed.png|Phi embarrassed. Phineutral.png|Phi neutral. Phismiling.png|Phi anxious. Phitalking.png|Phi talking. Phithinking.png|Phi thinking. Phimodel.png|A model of Phi. Phido1.gif|Phi anxious. Phido2.gif|Phi happy. PhiAngry.gif|Phi angry. Phido3.gif|Phi looking for input. Phido4.gif|Phi surprised. Phido5.gif|Phi thinking. Phido6.gif|Phi apprehensive. Zero Time Dilemma PhiCover.png|Phi. Ztdkeyart.jpg|Phi with the Decision Game players. PhiHugDiana.png|Phi and Diana hug. PhiTrailer.png|Phi. FivePeopleGroupZTD.jpg|Phi along with the other participants look at the coin. Screenshot_225.png|Phi with Team D. DTalk.png|Phi with Team D. Leaked_image.jpg|Phi claims she is a D cup. PhiSpeaking.png|"I'm just saying, it's a possibility..." Ztdscan13.png|Sigma asks Phi what the hell she's doing in the incinerator. PhiIncineratorWindow.png|Phi pounding on the incinerator window. PhiRelieved.png|If Sigma lives, Phi is relieved Sigma survived. "Hey! You all right?! Are you hurt?" PhidoSiggy.png|Phi and Sigma having a moment after he survives. PhiAngerDiana.png|If Sigma dies, Phi is furious at Diana for killing him. PhiAngerDiana2.png|Phi's anger turns to sadness. PhiAngerDiana3.png|Phi lamenting. TeamDSilverRoom.jpg|"But...then, what should we do?" TeamDRoom.PNG|"When next you wake, you will have forgotten everything that happened in the last 90 minutes here." PhiClockZTD.png|Phi. PhiIcon1.png|Icon (alive). PhiIcon2.png|Icon (deceased). Category:Characters Category:Virtue's Last Reward characters Category:Zero Time Dilemma characters Category:Female characters Category:American characters Category:Nonary Game: Ambidex Edition players Category:Decision Game players Category:Team D member Category:Esper Category:Deuteragonist